Monster School Mafia Extravaganza!
by Shadow the Hellspawn
Summary: <html><head></head>Tsuna and the gang are transfered to the mysterious Yokai Academy! Can Tsuna handle this new situation? Maybe he can get some help from a new friend.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Tsuna!" Reborn called as he kicked Tsuna in the face, his usual waking. "Get up, or you'll miss the bus."

Tsuna got up and rubbed his cheek, "Reborn, I don't ride the bus." He said as he got out of bed.

Reborn smiled slyly, "You do now. You've been transferred."

"WHAT?" Tsuna.

"Oh, and you have a new uniform," Reborn said as he tossed the new clothes at Tsuna.

Tsuna already knew there was no arguing with Reborn about these things as he started getting dressed. The uniform was a white button up shirt with a red tie and a green jacket with tan pants. "So what school will I be going to now?" Tsuna asked, a little afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yokai Academy," Reborn said, "A school for monsters."

Tsuna's heart dropped, "Y-Your kidding right?" he said, "there's no such thing as monsters, how could there be a school for them, it's a metaphorical thing right?"

"Nope," Reborn replied, "real monsters."

"Why!" Tsuna asked.

"Because, if you can survive there," Reborn explained, "then the mafia will be no problem for you. That's where I went to High School."

"That's another thing," Tsuna said, "You're one year old! How can you have graduated High School?"

"I was an excellent student," Reborn said, "now come on, the bus will be arriving shortly."

"What about my mom?" Tsuna asked.

"She already knows about the change, now quit stalling," Reborn said.

Tsuna slumped his shoulders and shuffled his feet as he followed Reborn to the bus stop.

"Tenth!" an all too familiar voice called out, Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera's overexcited face. He was wearing the same uniform as him, was he coming too? "This is the greatest thing to ever happen!" Gokudera said, "To think, I've been searching for monsters all my life and here I get to go to school with them! Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said, obviously not very enthusiastic about this. If Gokudera was coming, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Before he could even ask Reborn if more were coming he said, "A good boss is nothing without his family."

Tsuna was still worried, though his thoughts were temporarily interrupted by another voice.

"Hey guys," Yamamoto called as he approached, like Gokudera he also wore the same uniform, "you guys excited for this new school."

Gokudera scowled, "Nobody invited you, Baseball idiot!"

"Actually, I got a letter from the kid," Yamamoto said

Gokudera didn't seem happy but he didn't say anything.

"Just please tell me Reborn didn't invite, Hibari," Tsuna said to himself. Tsuna turned to find Hibari standing a few yards away, wearing his style of the same uniform. _Crap! _Tsuna thought, _Hibari is gonna make this a nightmare!_ Tsuna could just imagine Hibari picking fights with whatever monster crosses his path the wrong way.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru's voice called.

Tsuna already knew where this was going; he turned to see both Haru and Kyoko wearing the new uniform… was Tsuna the only one to notice how unusually high the skirts were?

Haru rushed up to Tsuna and gave him a great big hug, "Oh Tsuna! I'm so excited, just think, the two of us going to a new school together! It'll be an adventure for the both of us and it'll be so romantic!" Haru drifted off into her own fantasies, fantasies Tsuna was very glad he couldn't see.

"So, Kyoko," Tsuna said, "I- uh, didn't know you were coming."

Kyoko greeted Tsuna with that same sweet smile, a smile that warmed Tsuna's heart regardless of the situation. "I figured it'd be a good experience for me," she said, "Besides, I thought if my older brother was coming, it might be fun."

"Older… brother," Tsuna said, already knowing what was coming next.

"SAWADA!" Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei, roared as he ran to catch up to them, "I feel extremely great about this!" he said. "After that extreme ring battle, I think I can take on anything!"

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Tsuna knew Reborn wouldn't put the girls in danger, well, at least _immediate_ danger. Maybe if Tsuna kept a low profile at this school, no one would notice, at least Lambo wasn't here, if he was around, a low profile would be impossible. But they were missing someone else.

"um- Good morning Boss," Chrome said as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Like the other girls, she wore the new uniform as well.

"Good morning, Chrome," Tsuna said, he was about to say more when the bus arrived. Everyone got their things together as the doors opened, revealing the bus driver. The man was smoking a cigar and had glowing orb eyes wich was extremely creepy. Tsuna froze in fear, he hasn't even gotten to this school and the bus driver was already scary! This was going to be terrible.

"Well," the bus driver said as he turned to Tsuna, "What are you waiting for?"

Tsuna crept onto the bus and got as far away from the driver as possible, sitting way in the back as everyone else got on. He tried to relax and catch his breath, but his heart was beating incredibly fast. He kept telling himself that he would be alright, he just beat Xanxus in the battle for the sky ring, he could handle this if he had to. So then why was he still so terrified? Tsuna's worried weren't fixed by the time everyone was on board and the bus was moving, moving to a new school, where Tsuna was fairly certain he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just thought I'd mention that the Rosario+Vampire characters are more based off of the anime incarnations than the manga, though elements from both will be showing up in this fanfic. This also takes place somewhere within season 1 of Rosario + Vampire, after episode 13.**

Tsuna gazed out the window as the bus rolled along, trying to think about anything else, trying to keep his mind out of whatever impending doom awaited him.

"Tsuna," Kyoko's voice brought him back to reality, "Are you ok? You don't look well."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at her, "Me? Yeah, I'm fine, really," he lied to her, he's been doing that a lot since he got involved in the Mafia, a place he didn't want to be involved into in the first place. "Just thinking of the new place we'll be going to is all."

"I think it's exciting," Kyoko said, "Who knows what this new school will be like. I wonder what the people there will be like."

"Yeah…" Tsuna said, "Me too." Tsuna was too busy with Kyoko to notice the bus going into a tunnel, and that the tunnel was much longer than it should be. Before they knew it, they had arrived.

"Alright kids," The bus driver said as the bus came to a stop, "Last stop."

Tsuna looked up and was surprised they were already there, he expected the trip to be much longer, judging from the time it took, they shouldn't be far outside of Namimori. The group all got their bags together and exited the bus. Instantly the sea air assaulted them. _The ocean?_ Tsuna thought. _Namimori isn't that close to the coast._ Sure enough, Tsuna saw that they stood on a Cliffside, overlooking a beach, the ocean waves crashing below them.

"Why is the ocean red?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't think we were so close to the Red Sea," Yamamoto said as he looked down at the ocean.

"The Red Sea is in Africa!" Tsuna tried to correct him.

"We're in Africa?" Yamamoto responded, "Did the bus fly? I don't think I ever remember it doing so."

Tsuna sighed, he knew there was nothing he could do to fix Yamamoto's way of thinking, his eyes then turned to the path they had to walk to get to the school and he panicked. This place was so freaky! Why were all of the trees dead and creepy? Why did it give him the chills just thinking of whatever could be lurking in them?

He was about to join the others when he heard a voice come from his bag.

"Lambo! Stop squirming, I-pin cannot breathe!"

"But Lambo has to Pee! Really bad!"

_You have got to be kidding me._ Tsuna thought as he dug into his bag and found both Lambo and I-pin stowed away in his bag.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Lambo-san wanted to come with!" Lambo shouted.

"I-pin couldn't get Lambo to stay, so I-pin came with to make sure he stay out of trouble," I-pin explained.

Tsuna sighed, "Come on, let's get you two on the bus home," he said.

"NO!" Lambo said as he squirmed, "Lambo-san wants to stay here!"

Tsuna was surprised to find the bus already gone.

"Ha! Take that No Good Tsuna!" Lambo said, "No bus means Lambo-san stays here!"

Tsuna sighed, "Lambo, this can be really dangerous, especially for you."

"But Lambo-san wants to stay!" Lambo responded.

Before Tsuna could argue more he was interrupted by Haru, "Oh, these two came to?" she asked, taking Lambo and I-pin from Tsuna, Lambo sticking his tongue out at Tsuna. "Come on Tsuna or we'll be late."

Tsuna sighed, "Yeah I'm coming."

The walk to the school was awful on Tsuna's nerves, the trees around here were so dense, and anything could be hiding here waiting to ambush him. Tsuna was looking all over the place making sure nothing was going to attack them. He was a little more relieved when he saw the school, there were some people around and to Tsuna's surprise they looked just like that, people!

"Reborn," Tsuna said, "I thought you said this was a school for monsters, all these students look like normal people."

"Do you really think monsters would just walk around in their true forms?" Reborn asked, "If they did, places like this wouldn't be so secret now would it?"

Tsuna was wary of those around him as Reborn led them to their respective classes, of course they all wouldn't be in the same class, luckily he had the same class as Gokudera and Yamamoto, and so he wasn't totally alone.

Tsuna couldn't calm his nerves as the three of them stood before the class as the Teacher presented them. She seemed incredibly too perky for a normal person. "Please welcome our new students with open arms!" She exclaimed to the class before turning to them, "Why don't you tell us your names and something about you?"

"Uh…" Tsuna said, "I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and there's nothing really special about me." Tsuna said, he hoped this would help him keep himself under the radar.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto said happily, "And I love baseball."

"Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera started, much more enthusiastically as usual, "And I hope to get to know each and every one of you!"

Why wasn't Tsuna surprised, as much as an occult nut as Gokudera was, this place must be a haven for him.

The three of them took their seats as the students mumbled to each other about them, he heard several of the girls talking about Yamamoto and Gokudera, wich was expected as it happened in Namimori. Thankfully he heard nothing about him.

Tsuna took a seat in the back, as he sat down he saw a guy a few rows ahead of him glance at him. This made Tsuna extremely nervous; he had brown hair, which seemed tossled around and seemed rather plain. But it was the possibility of what was under that face, the secret monster that was there that terrified him. What was he planning? Did he want to kill him, torture him? The thoughts tore at Tsuna's nerves the whole class. That guy didn't say anything to him the whole day, no one did, wich made Tsuna relax a little. When the final class bell rang he ducked out and looked for a safe place to hide, wich was harder than expected as he settled for a quiet spot behind the school. Tsuna sat on a bench there and caught his breath. Ok, he made it through the first day, nothing bad happened. Tsuna let himself relax and didn't notice anyone approaching him.

"Hey," a voice said.

Tsuna looked to see that it was that guy from earlier; Tsuna shouted in surprise and cowered.

"Relax," the guy said, "you're a human, aren't you?"

"Huh? Me?" Tsuna said, trying to come up with a lie, "N-no way! I'm uh… a super scary monster! I'm uh… a Kaiju! I grow super big and I breathe fire!"

The guy chuckled, he obviously didn't believe it, "It's ok," he said, "I'm a human too."

Tsuna gave him a quizzical look, "Really?" he said.

"Yeah," the guy said as he sat down on the bench next to Tsuna, "My name is Tsukune Aono."

"If you're a human, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Tsukune said, "It was more of a misunderstanding, my dad found an application on the street, and since I failed all of my other high school entrance exams, he pushed it on me since this school doesn't need one."

That's when it hit him, this was a high school! Tsuna was still in middle school! And he was terrible at that, how was he supposed to do any better here? He'd have to talk to Reborn about it later, since the bus was gone, there was no way he was going back now.

"So what about you?" Tsukune asked.

"Well," Tsuna said, should he tell this guy about the mafia? Would he even believe him? "My home tutor thought it would be a good learning experience for me."

"That tutor of yours must be brutal then," Tsukune said with a laugh, "Most people don't even know this place exists."

"You have no idea," Tsuna said.

Tsukune laughed, "I was in the same position as you when I first got here," he said, "I've got some good friends that help me keep my spirits up. You're welcome to meet them if you like."

"Sure," Tsuna said, things were already looking up, if Tsukune could make it here, then maybe Tsuna could too.

Orrin watched from the rooftop as the new kid, Tsunayoshi, met with Tsukune. The guy that defeated the head of the Public Safety Commission. Orrin had heard of Tsuna's battle against Xanxus and had wanted to see the young Vongola boss' skills compared to his own. No one was more surprised than Orrin was when he saw the same Tsunayoshi in front of class today. Now it seemed that him and Tsukune were going to be all buddy-buddy. This was perfect, Orrin knew Tsukune's secret and he intended to defeat him and show everyone the truth, now that Tsuna was here as well he can also test the Vongola's skills. Orrin smirked to himself as he imagined the glorious battle that would ensue, the young Vongola's guardians against his own. But the time for that would come, now he had some arranging to do.

**Author's Note: Ok, in the next chapter I'm going to need your help. I need original characters from you, the reader. The only limitation is that they need to be students at Yokai academy, everything else is up to you. If you have an idea, PM me with the details or e-mail me, my e-mail address can be found on my profile. If I use your idea, then your username will be put at the end of the chapter, crediting your idea. Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yamamoto took the first opportunity he got to check out the baseball field, as expected the team was already there, practicing.

Yamamoto stood by and watched them for a while. Their outfield was weak, but they had a strong infield and their batting lineup was very strategically placed. As he watched he felt himself become drawn into it, not unlike when he was playing that mafia game. He focused closely on the players, their positioning, how they moved and why. He was hoping he could learn something from these guys and take something back to Namimori.

As practice came to an end the guys began to leave and Yamamoto got up and was about to leave until someone called to him.

"Hey," they said, "new guy."

Yamamoto turned and saw one of the players coming over to him, "I saw you watching us, you interested in joining?"

"Well normally I would but I'm not a permanent student here," Yamamoto said, "but I really love baseball. I'm on the school's team back home." This guy was tall, a few inches taller than Yamamoto; he had light brown hair, medium length, slicked back.

"I'm Chōshoku Seikatsu, most call me Cho," he held out his hand to shake.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto said as he shook his hand. He didn't notice Cho glance at the Vongola Ring of Rain on Yamamoto's finger.

"Come on," Cho said, "I'll get you something to drink, tell me about your hometown."

l**l

Gokudera couldn't be happier, even though everyone kept their human forms, he could tell that each and every one of them was a monster of some sort. After class Gokudera tried talking to every person he could, though most were just annoyed by him, he tried and took as many notes as he could.

He was about to quit for today and go look for Tsuna and the others when he heard a voice, "I can give you an interview if you like."

Gokudera turned and saw a girl with long black hair, she seemed very confidante in her posture, "But not here, somewhere quiet."

Gokudera happily agreed and walked into an empty classroom with her.

"So what is it you want to know?" she asked.

"Well," Gokudera said, turning to a new page in his notebook, "your name would be a good place to start."

"Tomodachi Shihan," she said, "you can call me Tomo."

Gokudera noted this. "So what kind of monster are you?"

Tomo smiled, "Why would you want to know that? You are such a bad boy for trying to get me to break the rules. But for you I'd consider it." She reached over and brushed some of Gokudera's hair from his face. Gokudera blushed slightly, "Just part of my research," he said, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I'm a Shade," she said, "A spiritual being composed of darkness." She smiled and looked to the Storm Ring on Gokudera's finger. "So what's your connection with the Vongola family?" she asked.

Gokudera looked up from his notes, his expression changed, knowing what was about to happen.

l**l

"This place is great!" Haru said as she and Kyoko explored the building with I-pin and Lambo.

"Is so big," Kyoko said, "I wonder how many students go here?"

"It could be hundreds!" Haru exclaimed, "or maybe even thousands!"

Lambo struggled in Kyoko's arms, "Kyoko!" he said, and "Lambo-san is bored! I wanna play!"

"Lambo," I-pin scolded him, "Be patient."

"Lambo-san doesn't wanna!" Lambo said as he jumped from Kyoko's arms and landed on a railing. "Ha! Now you're gonna play Hide and Seek with Lambo-san!" Lambo said.

"Lambo!" Haru said, "Get down from there, you could fall!"

"Nah," Lambo said, "Lambo-san is awesome in high places!" Lambo pretended to be walking a tightrope as he spoke as he suddenly slipped and fell.

"LAMBO!" The three of them shouted as they rushed to try and catch him. They rushed over to the railing and looked over to see that someone below had caught him. He had sandy brown hair and wore a pair of glasses. He looked from Lambo to Haru, Kyoko and I-pin.

"I take it this belongs to you," he said to them as he started walking up the stairs.

"Let go!" Lambo said as he struggled, "Let go! Stupid Four Eyes!"

"Thanks for catching him," Kyoko said as she took him back.

"It was nothing," the boy said, "He kinda just fell onto my head."

"Could we at least get your name?" Haru asked.

"Hirari Seibāzu," he said as he started to walk away, "Don't worry about thanking me, we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"What do you think he meant by that?" Kyoko asked once he was gone.

"You know what I just realized?" Haru asked, ignoring Kyoko's question, "that guy looks just like Fuuta! But with glasses!"

l**l

Chrome stood on the school's roof after class, it was quiet here. There was one boy here earlier, but he was far enough away that she didn't pay him much attention; he seemed preoccupied and left shortly after arriving. Chrome leaned against the railing, holding her trident, her one connection to Mukuro. She felt safe when she held it.

She looked up and saw another boy standing there, it startled her. The strange thing is that he just seemed to appear. He had sort black hair and said nothing, a sticker on his jacket said "Hello, my name is Timmothy." He said nothing, just stared at her with the same blank expression. He made Chrome nervous as she gripped her trident.

l**l

The first thing Ryohei did after class was rush off and challenge all of the martial arts clubs in the school. He was very upset to find that the school didn't have a boxing club. "Alright all of you!" he said to them. "It seems you all don't know the greatness that is boxing! So I have challenged the best of your clubs to face me and I shall prove it, to the extreme!"

A guy in a karate gi stepped forward, "Haji Miyamoto," he said, "Capitan of the Karate Club. While I accept your challenge, I just don't want there to be any bad blood between us when I beat you, because I like your attitude."

"I'll show you that there's nothing that can defeat the extreme that is boxing!" Ryohei said as he raised his fists and charged. Ryohei opened with a right hook wich Haji seemed to predict and ducked under it. Haji swept low with his leg, trying to kick Ryohei's feet out from under him but Ryohei jumped back. Having to keep track of the guy's hands and his legs was the difficult part.

Haji smiled, "You're in range," he said as he brought both of his hands to his side, "for my Empty Fist Thrust!" he thrust both of his palms forward and Ryohei suddenly felt like he was punched hard in the stomach. Ryohei pushed himself through it, much to Haji's surprise, and struck him hard in the face.

Haji went down and stayed down; the small crowd was shocked by the outcome.

"Well done," one voice said, a guy with blonde hair, "I expected nothing less of the Vongola Family's Sun Guardian."

l**l

Hibari Kyoya observed the hallways after class started, this place irritated him. He already noticed several things that he wouldn't let happen in Namimori. But this wasn't Namimori, where his allegiance lied. If it was a real problem this school's disciplinary committee would handle it.

Hibari overheard a few students talking; they were talking about what they called the "Public Safety Commission" and how a student named Tsukune had defeated their leader, the group disbanded afterword. Now _that_ was unacceptable! Without someone to keep order, the students would cause chaos.

"I can tell you're upset," A voice said, it belonged to a guy who reminded Hibari way too much of Mukuro Rokudo. He had a slender figure with long dark hair.

"Perhaps I can offer something to vent your frustrations," he said with a smile, his tone of voice implied that he was threatening Hibari.

Hibari already had his tonfas at the ready, "Don't threaten me, or I'll bite you to death."


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukune led Tsuna to the Newspaper Club room, opening the door he was instantly met by Kurumu who lunged at him and embraced him tightly.

"Tsukune!" she exclaimed, "You're late! Where were you?"

Tsukune's reply was muffled from under Kurumu's chest and a pan suddenly hit Kurumu on the head, causing her to release Tsukune.

"You're suffocating him again!" Yukari scolded, "Maybe you could try and control yourself sometimes!"

"Oh please," Kurumu retorted, "you're just jealous because you're too flat."

"Am not!" Yukari replied angrily.

"Come on guys," Tsukune said as he tried to get into the room, "enough with the arguing." Once he had gotten in he felt Moka's arms around his neck in a hug. It was nice at first until he felt her fangs on his neck.

It didn't take long for the other two to notice this as they tried to fight her off.

Tsuna was shocked at the things he saw here, he couldn't believe people actually acted like this. Tsuna suddenly got a cold chill down his spine. He turned and saw a girl with purple hair staring at him. Tsuna shouted in surprise, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey, Tsukune," Mizore said, "Who's the new guy?"

Before Tsuna could respond he found Kurumu's face up close to his as she inspected him. "Yeah, he is new isn't he? You're one of the guys that transferred here today."

Tsuna really wasn't sure what to say, he was afraid he might set any one of them off and who knows what they'd do to him then.

Tsukune got everyone inside and closed the door before he started explaining, just in case there were any prying ears.

"Ok," Tsukune said, "the reason I brought Tsuna here is because he and his friends are all humans."

"I knew I recognized that scared expression before," Kurumu said with a smile, "He's just like Tsukune when he first got here."

Moka giggled, "It's kinda funny," she said, "Now that Tsukune has someone to have seniority over, kinda like he's taken charge."

"You really think that, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Uh…" Tsuna said, "So what club was this again?"

"The Newspaper Club," Mizore responded, she made Tsuna nervous, always so quiet, and it was easy to not notice her.

"It is our duty to report the happenings around the school," Yukari piped in.

"Yeah, that is when our lazy editor decides to get off his ass and do some work," Kurumu said.

At that moment the door flew open and a tall guy with dark hair came in, "Everyone!" he said, "Battles have broken out all over the school!"

Everyone responded with a "WHAT!"

"It seems like people are picking fights with the new students that transferred here," Gin explained.

"Those are my friends!" Tsuna said standing up quickly, he began to rush out the door. To his surprise the others were not far behind. "You guys are coming too?" He asked.

"Of course," Gin said, "We have to report on this."

"Not to mention we want to make sure your friends are all right," Tsukune added.

Tsuna decided to head to the baseball diamond first; no doubt that was where Yamamoto was at. But before they could get anywhere a wall of black flame seemed to appear in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," A voice called. Tsuna and the others turned to see someone standing on the roof of the building. Like everyone else he wore the school's uniform and had medium length black hair worn in a part. He smiled and dropped down to the ground. "It's about time we met face to face."

"What do you want with Tsuna?" Tsukune asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," The guy said.

They all turned to Tsuna. "I really don't know what he's talking about," he said.

"Really?" He said, "Well allow me to introduce myself," he took a quick bow, "Orrin Innotivo, Seventh head of the Innotivo family."

That explained it, this guy was mafia.

"I guess I really don't have a choice," Tsuna said. "Technically, I'm the next head of the mafia family Vongola. I'm sorry for not telling you all, I keep saying I don't want that kind of life, but trouble like this keeps following me. I'd understand if you didn't want to stick by me anymore."

All was silent for a moment then Tsukune turned back to Orrin and placed himself between him and Tsuna. "So what," he said to Tsuna, "Though we just met, you and I are friends. Even if you are a Mafioso, you're not the type to just abandon what you care for."

Tsuna was happy to see that Tsukune was willing to stick by him.

"If Tsukune is willing to fight for him," Kurumu said as she sprouted wings and a tail, her fingernails extending into claws, "Then it's good enough for me!"

Yukari brandished her wand as Ice formed around Mizore's hands to form claws. Gin even changed into his werewolf form and stood between Orrin and Tsuna.

Tsuna was a bit touched, "You guys," he said, "really don't have to do this."

"Fine," Orrin said as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll take a warm up."

They all charged him, but just as they were about to attack, Orrin disappeared, counterattacking with strong punches and kicks. He took out the four of them as if they were nothing, and he still had not revealed his monster form.

Tsukune was getting nervous when he noticed Moka's Rosario in his hand, "When did…" he started but was interrupted by Moka's transformation.

Tsuna was amazed to see the timid girl with pink hair transform into a very tough looking girl with white hair.

"Ah," Orrin said, "The almighty vampire, the most powerful of monsters. That is, only after you consider that my kind had supposedly gone extinct in the Middle Ages, therefore taking us off of the chart. But seeing as I do exist, that only makes you second best."

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?" Moka asked as she winded up for a kick, "Why don't you just shut up and learn your place!" She swung with a high kick to Orrin's head; everyone was surprised to see Orrin block it.

"It's rude to interrupt people you know," he said as he pushed Moka away. "While I doubt I would need to fully transform to beat you, but you did go as far as to show me yours, the least I could do is show you a fraction of the power of the Black Dragon." As he spoke, his eyes turned red and he sprouted black wings and a tail, horns growing from his forehead and claws appearing at his fingertips. Orrin smirked and put his hands together; pulling them apart he summoned a long black katana. "I suppose it's a bit overkill but I never get the chance to use it."

"Use whatever toys you like," Moka said, "they won't help you."

"Let's see then," Orrin said as he spread his wings and flew forward, attacking Moka with his sword. Moka managed to doge a few attacks, raising her arm for a block. Even Orrin was surprised to see his blade clash with Moka's arm as if hitting stone or metal. "A neat trick," Orrin said, "concentrating your demonic aura to your limbs, allowing them to withstand my blade. I guess there is a reason everyone regards you so highly." Orrin kicked her in the stomach then quickly flew behind her and stabbed her low in the shoulder. "Of course this only works on your arms and legs," He said as he pushed her off of his blade. He smiled and raised his sword above his head, "And to think they think your kind as the best there is."

Before Orrin could bring his sword down, Tsuna quickly took one of the Hyper Dying Will pills that Basil had given him and rushed out to the battlefield, catching Orrin's sword.

"It's about damn time," Orrin said.

"I didn't ask for your help," Moka said, her pride obviously hurt.

"It's me he's after," Tsuna said to her, "I don't want you guys involved any more into this."

"Now," Orrin said, "Let's see what the Vongola Tenth has to offer!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cho and Yamamoto strolled inside as they talked, as Yamamoto finished telling Cho about his hometown, Cho strolled ahead of him. "Sounds like a nice place," he said, "to bad you won't be gong back there, Vongola Rain Guarian."

Yamamoto smirked, "So, you play that game too huh?" he said, "I didn't think there'd be anybody here that did. He reached up and grabbed Shigure Kintoki from it's case, the bamboo sword transforming into a metal blade.

Cho turned around to face him and revealed that he had transformed, his eyes turned red and his teeth grew longer and sharper, as he took a stance, a long blade extended from each of his arms. He scraped them together as he spoke, "You ready, Rain Guardian?"

"Nice mask," Yamamoto said, "So what are you supposed to be anyway?"

Cho smirked, "There was a time when I was called Tarkatan, so if you must give me a title, you may use that one." Cho suddenly Rushed Yamamoto, his blades flying at great speeds, coming from multiple directions. Yamamoto seemed to be able to keep up, for now. But Cho's assault was wearing on him until Cho landed a slash across Yamamoto's chest, followed by a kick to his fresh wound.

Cho laughed, "Your blood is bittersweet," he taunted, "to think, the Varia's Rain Guardian, Squallo, lost to a whelp like you. I will be sure to brag to him about your defeat."

Yamamoto pulled himself up and readied his sword, determination running through him, causing him to forget the pain in his chest.

"Still going are you?" Cho asked, "How about I help you out a bit." Cho scrapped his blades together, producing a large spark, wich he fired at the sprinklers in the ceiling, the sprinklers activated, raining water down upon the two of them.

"Your fancy sword tecniques require water don't they?" Cho asked, "That's why you're the Rain Guardian after all. So why don't you show me just what it is you can do."

Yamamoto's grip tightened on his sword as he drew it into a fighting stance, the blade pointing at his opponent in front of him, "Shigure Soen Ryu," he said, "Shajiku no Ame!" Yamamoto suddenly burst forward quickly, water cascading from the blade as it rushed toward the chest of the Tarkatan before him.

l***l

Gokudera didn't wait to watch as Tomo's entire body changed into a black mass, vaugley humanoid in shape with pale yellow glowing eyes. He was quick to draw a few bombs and toss them at her. The bombs went off with a loud explosion, but were mostly smoke and noise, in the confusion he rushed out of the room, looking for a way outside, if she was made of darkness, the first thing Gokudera thought to do was to get her into the sunlight, it would most likely weaken her.

Realizing what had happened Tomo was quick to chase him, her body slid across the floor like a snake. Gokudera looked behind him and saw her chasing him and tossed a few more bombs in her direction, but she was too quick, her body quickly slithered around them as she gained on him. Seeing no doors to the outside Gokudera ran for a window and threw himself out of it, bringing his arms up to sheild his face from the glass. He hit the ground and rolled on the grass, he was in the building's courtyard, the sun shining down from above. Gokudera was relatively safe for now, but he was trapped and the sun would go down eventually. He needed to think up a plan, it was as he was thinking a chill ran up his spine, his body felt cold. He looked behind him and saw Tomo there, wrapping her tendrils around him, slowly trying to crush him. But how? Did the sun not work? It was then that he noticed that she was sprouting up from Gokudera's own shadow. Gokudera needed to break free from her grip, He reached for one of his mini bombs, grabbing it he tossed it behind him. Because she was grabbing onto him, Tomo couldn't dodge it, but neither could Gokudera.

The blast seperated them, Gokudera quickly pulling himself up off the ground, the sun was behind him, causing him to cast a long shadow. "Clever boy," Tomo said, her fingertips extending into what Gokudera assumed were claws, he didn't want to find out the hard way. "But you forget to realize, darkness is everywhere, even in broad daylight the human body contains more than enough darkness for me to sustain myself."

"So that's what you were doing," Gokudera said, "siphoning the darkness from within my body."

"Does it matter?" Tomo asked.

"No," Gokudera said, "it doesn't." He tossed more bombs at her, wich she dodged easily.

"Are these toys all you have?" She taunted.

Gokudera smirked as the rockets activated, propelling the bombs and turning them around and striking her from behind. "I'll tell you this only once," Gokudera said, "Do not underestimate the Vongola."

l***l

Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo were out looking for Tsuna after Lambo's little incident. They were traveling along one of the forest paths between the buldings when Haru noticed something.

"Kyoko," she said, stopping, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kyoko asked.

"Someone's singing," Haru said.

I-pin looked around, "I hear it too!" She said.

Further ahead of them Hirari approached them, his hands in his pockets and his head down slightly, as he strolled he sang this song. "Oh I am the Grither, you cannot escape me for pleading is useless and so are your prayers. The Grither is greedy for only one thing, to keep you from taking, to keep you from taking, to keep you from taking, his name in vain!"

He stopped a few yards ahead of them as he finished his song, "I told you we'd meet again," he said, this time, he was not so cheerful as before. There was murder in his eyes now, and the girls noticed it, Lambo on the other hand, did not.

"Oh yeah! Well I say 'Pthhhh' to your Grither!" he said sticking his tounge out, "Lambo-san will just beat him up!"

Hirari smirked and removed his glasses, "I really do love children, so ingorant. You do realize that I have to kill you now."

The girls' faces went pale, and even Lambo became nervous.

"Relax," Hirari said, "I only want the child, none else among you have said my name."

"W-we won't let you!" Haru said, stepping between Hirari and Kyoko, who was holding Lambo, despite this, her body was shaking with fear.

Hiriari chuckled, his body began to enlarge, his skin changing to a tan-ish brown, his face becoming much uglier with a mouth full of sharp teeth, his arms extended to become like pythons with large hands the size of basketballs.

Upon seeing this, Haru's legs gave out from shock and she fell to the ground, Hirari approached and she began to crawl away from him. Kyoko was frozen with terror as Hirari reached out with one of his long arms for Lambo, who stared wide eyed at the monster before him. "Gotta-Stay-Calm!" He told himself, but instead burst into loud tears as he blindly reached into his afro and threw handfulls of grenades at Hirari. The explosions knocked Kyoko back, mostly from suprise, and Lambo fell to the ground at Hirari's feet. Before the dust settled Lambo pulled out the 10-year-bazooka and jumped inside, fireing it and expelling a pink cloud.

"My my," Adult Lambo said as it settled, "and I was just getting cozy at home." He looked up to the face of the monster in front of him and gave a sudden scream of terror as he jumped back into the 10-year-bazooka. It fired again, summong 25 year old Lambo, upon taking one look at the monster he flinched in suprise.

"Arn't you an ugly one," he said.

Hirari growled and reached out, trying to grab at Lambo's head, but Lambo dodged it and ducked, placing one hand on the ground "Electtrico Reverse!" he exlaimed, releasing electricity into the ground, specifically tward Hirari. Hirari's body shook as he was shocked, he couldn't move.

"You'll have to excuse me," Lambo said, "but I have to finish this quickly."

l***l

Without warning, Timmothy suddenly pulled a knife and lunged at Chrome, who instinctivly blocked it with her trident. Their weapons clashed and Timothy's blank stare met her eye, for a second she thought she saw a dark figure behind Timmothy, it was too quick to make any details aside from the fact that it was tall and slender. Suddenly, Timmmothy was gone and she was in a forrest, the sky was dark, and the trees around her were dead, the brances twisted into creepy shapes, it was cold. Chrome looked around and it felt like she was being watched. She was scared, her hands gripped her trident tightly. _Mukuro-sama_, she thought, _please help me_.

Chrome suddenly heard rustling behind her, she turned and saw Timmothy lunging at her with his knife. Chrome was quick and swung her trident at him, striking Timmothy in the side of the head, knocking him away. Timmothy rolled over from where he landed, he attempted to get up but his body began to shake and he was hit with a violent fit of coughing. Chrome looked up too see that same dark figure standing over him, this time she could make out what it was. It was tall and slender, wearing a business suit, but it had no face, but Chrome could tell it was looking at her. Chrome suddenly felt terrified of this thing, she wanted to run. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, she looked up and saw it was getting closer. She couldn't contain her fear any longer and let loose a scream. Then, in an instant, the trident was pointed at the thing's face, or lack thereof.

"You know," Mukuro Rokudo said, "I don't take kindly to those who bully my Chrome."

l***l

"And who might you be?" Ryohei asked as this new challenger stepped into the ring.

"Same Tako," He said, "I apologize in advance, but I don't plan on fighting fairly, of course you should be aware of this, it's how the mafia works."

"Bring it on," Ryohei said, "fair or not, I'll take you down to the extreme!"

Same smiled, revealing a mouthfull of sharp teeth, "At least you're enthusiastic," he said as he transformed, his body became a mass of tentacles, he used them to keep a vauge humanoide shape as his head changed to that of a shark.

The change suprised Ryohei, but he quickly recovered as Same lashed out with his tentacles. Ryohei countedred them with his fists, punching them away. Since Same needed to use some of his tentacles as legs, he could only attack with a few at a time.

Ryohei kept at this until he found one of Same's tentacles wrapped around his wrist, Ryohei tried to remove it but anotehr oen wrapped around his other wrist. Same pulled Ryohei's arms open and attacked with his tentacles.

"I don't know about you," Same said, "But this is making me hungry." He chuckled to himself as he pulled Ryohei toward him, opening his jaws, reavealing rows of sharp teeth.

l***l

"There isn't really any hard feelings," the guy said as his hair turned white, "Just business." What appeared to be a bolt of lightning materialized in his hand and he threw it at Hibari like a spear. Hibari swung to deflect it but the bolt electrocuted him as it struck his tonfa.

Hibari's opponent laughed, "Seriously!" he said, "you really thought you could deflect pure lightning with those metal tonfa? You do know that those things are like lightning rods right?"

Hibari picked himself up, he didn't seem that hurt, just very angry. "Thanks for telling me," he said.

"Well," the guy said, "I'm suprised you can stand so quickly. Most would be paralyzed after a strike like that, maybe I'm getting sloppy." Two more bolts appeared in his hands, "You can call me Sanda Inazuma and I'm a Olympian, you may as well give up."

Hibari spun one of his tonfa in his hand, "You talk too much," he said rushing forward. Sanda threw both bolts at him, but Hibari sidestepped them. Sanda summoned another as Hibari neared, this time using it as a staff, blocking Hibari's first attack. Mearly contacting it caused electricity to shoot through Hibari's body, despite this, Hibari was able to move and attack with his free hand. Sanda was suprised he could even move with the amount of electricity running through his body and Hibari's tonfa struck him in the face.

"I told you I'd bite you to death," Hibari said, "even with all of your lightning."


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna threw back Orrin's sword, and threw a hard uppercut. Orrin stepped back, Tsuna's fist just barely missing as he spun in place, bringing his heel up for a kick. Tsuna ducked under it as Orrin brought his sword down. Tsuna expelled flames from his gloves, pushing him out of the way of the black sword. Orrin was quick to chase as he spread his wings and flew after him, swinging his sword. Tsuna could block Orrin's weapon with a combination of his gloves and his own flames protecting him, but the constant attacks put Tsuna at a dissadvantage with no room to counter attack. It wasn't long before Tsuna's back was to a wall as Orrin swung his sword at Tsuna's head. Tsuna reached up to catch it only to see Orrin open his mouth and expell a stream of black flames. Tsuna found out quickly that these were no normal flames, but Dying Will Flames. Tsuna reached up and pushed back with his own flames, wich only worked to some degree. Tsuna took a chance and let go of Orrin's sword to push back with a blast of flames from both hands. The burst took Orrin by suprise and knocked him into back.

Orrin smiled, "How do you like my Dying Will Flames?" Orrin asked, though not waiting for an answer. "Do you know why my flames are black? Surely you've noticed the different colors of Dying Will Flames. There's a reason for that, just like the seven rings of Vongola, there are seven classes of flame. Each with their own attributes, and then there is mine. My flame absorbs all those it comes into contact with. My guardians give me a small portion of their flames daily. Just wanted to let you know about the instument of your own demise."

Tsuna still didn't respond, "Fine," Orrin said, "Be that way and ruin my fun!" Orrin lunged forward, sword first. He was suprised to see Tsuna stop the blade between his hands as his flames began to pulse. Orrin watched as ice began to form on his blade, creeping down the sword and over his hands and arms.

"Zero Point Breakthrough," Tsuna said, "Revised."

Orrin mearly smirked as black flamse burst from his sword, shattering Tsuna's ice. This suprised Tsuna as Orrin ripped his sword from Tsuna's grip. Spinning around Orrin smashed his tail into the side of Tsuna's head, knocking him quite a ways. Tsuna was quick to get up though and flew back at Orrin, taking the offensive, but Orrin was faster. He parried every one of Tsuna's attacks, to make matters worse, Orrin wasn't lying about his black flame absorbing others. Every time Tsuna's flame touched Orrin's, Tsuna could feel his own energy being sapped away. Suddenly, Orrin dissapeared from sight, appearing behind Tsuna, slicing him across the back. Tsuna fell to the ground in pain.

Orrin laughed as he rose up into the air, "I had hoped you to prove yourself more than this," he said as he raised his sword over his head. "That being said, you fared decently... for a human." Orrin swung his sword downward, a giant wave of black flames expelling from the tip. Tsuna lifted his hand in an attempt to block it, but the force was too great, coming down on him with a loud crash.

Orrin landed next to Tsuna's body, to his suprise, not only was he still alive, but concious, his Dying Will Flame still burning. He smirked as Tsuna tried to get up, but Orrin kicked him in the side, pushing Tsuna onto his back. "I comend you, Vongola," Orrin said, "You live up to the tales of yoru resiliance." Orrin knelt down and pressed his palm to Tusna's forehead, "And now it will be mine." Black flames appeared on Orrin's hand as he began to suck out Tsuna's own flames. As Orrin's flames continued to suck Tsuna dry, Orrin lifted Tsuna into the air as Orrin's wings lifted the two of them higher and higher. Once they were at a fairly decent hight, Orrin left Tsuna with just enough Dying Will Flames to stay alive as he reached for the Vongola Sky Ring around Tsuna's neck. "You don't deserve this," he said as he ripped the chain from Tsuna's neck, letting go of Tsuna and letting him fall helplessly to the ground where he hit, hard.

"If you think you can take this back from me, Vongola," Orrin taunted, "you're welcome to try. That is if you're still alive." Orrin laughed as he flew away from the battlefeild.


	7. Chapter 7

As Yamamoto's sword stabbed toward Cho's chest, Cho raised one if his blades and deflected the blade, raising his foot and kicking Yamamoto in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "Humans," Cho said as he approached, "pathetic and weak."

"Shigure Soen Ryu," Yamamoto said as he got up.

"Again with your sword tricks," Cho said as he began to charge Yamamoto. Cho crouched down as he approached and began stabbing his blades into Yamamoto's gut repeatedly. But instead of flesh, Cho's blades met with water as the wave crashed down over him. By the time he realized what had happened, Yamamoto had slashed him across the back.

"Utsushi Ame," Yamamoto said as Cho became enraged. He wildly swung at Yamamoto, who met Cho's blade with his sword. The force of the clash creating strong vibrations down his sword, causing Yamamoto to lose his grip on his sword. Seeing the opening, Cho stabbed his blade into Yamamoto's shoulder, forcing him to the ground where he stabbed his other blade into Yamamoto's remaining shoulder.

"You'll find it'll be some time before you'll be able to use those arms again," Cho said as he retracted his blades. "You're lucky that my master has demanded that I let you live." He lifted one of Yamamoto's limp arms and took the rain ring from his finger. "This is all he requires of you," Cho said as he put the ring into one of his pockets and left Yamamoto laying there, arms limp and bleeding as the sprinklers rained down on him.

l**l

Tomo growled as the bombs struck her from behind, almost dissolving her liquid-like state. She paused to pull herself together. "You'll pay for that," She said as she extended her claws into the ground, coming up underneath Gokudera's feet. Gokudera rolled out of the way of this attack and tossed a few more bombs at her feet. The fuses were short and she had no time to evade them. The explosion threw her into the building behind her.

Tomo howled in anger as she threw herself at him, she got to him before Gokudera could dodge or get more bombs to throw at her. She wrapped herself around him almost compleatlly. "I'll crush your body and absorb it into my own," she teased as she began to constrict him. "You'll become a part of me, won't that be fun?"

"You forget something," Gokudera said as he did his best to try and fight her off to no avail. "My bombs are hidden all over my body, all of which have automatic fuses, they're very tricky to handle if you don't know what you're doing. Not to mention these fuses are very difficult to put out, the only person I've ever seen do it is the Boss." Shortly after the sound of many fuses igniting,Tomo panicked and tried to pull herself off of Gokudera but it was much too late, once one of the bombs went off, it caused a chain reaction that detonated every single bomb Gokudera had on him. The collective explosion was massive, filling the entire courtyard and rising upward, shattering the windows of the building.

When Gokudera woke he was still laying in the courtyard, his body ached, no doubt there were severe burns on his body. After what seemed like a long time he knew he had to get up, he had to see what had happened to his opponent. Despite his body's protest he managed to force himself into a sitting position, across the courtyard he saw a guy picking up Tomo who had returned to her human form. She seemed to be in just as bad of shape that Gokudera felt that he was in. The guy seemed like he had been in a fight as well. Considering that he was soaking wet and had a few slashes in his clothes Gokudera deduced that he had been fighting Yamamoto. And then he realized that if that guy was here, then Yamamoto must've lost to him. Gokudera groaned in effort as he tried to get up but fell as his legs buckled under his weight. "Baseball idiot," he said, "don't you die here." Those were his last words before he lost consciousness.

l**l

Lambo didn't give Hirari any time to react as he quickly got up and kicked Hirari in the face, making him stumble back. "Maybe that'll help fix that ugly face of yours."

Hirari growled, "Stupid human," he said as he lashed out with his long arms, trying to swipe at Lambo who dodged around them easily. He grabbed onto Hirari's wrist and said, "Elettrico Reverse," releasing waves of electricity directly into his body, paralyzing him again. Lambo followed this up by saying, "Thunder Set." Immediately thunder could be heard as lightning struck Lambo on his horns. Lambo smirked and charged Hirari as the stored up electricity extended from his horns and struck the paralyzed monster. Hirari was instantly thrown to the ground where he returned to his human form, unconscious.

Satisfied, Lambo turned to Kyoko, Haru and I-pin. "You guys alright?" He asked.

The three of them looked to each other as if asking if that really happened before turning to Lambo, nodding.

"Good," he said, "I know Tsuna'd be upset if any-" his sentence was interrupted by a large cloud of pink smoke. Once it cleared, the original 5-year-old Lambo was there, sitting on the ground.

"Kyoko, Haru," he said, "Lambo-san is hungry!"

l**l

Mukuro swung his trident at the thing's head, but it just seemed to disappear from view as his trident passed through thin air. He looked around and chuckled, "a fellow illusionist I see," he said as he used his illusions to change their environment into nothing but white. No landmarks, no obsticals, just pure white all around as far as the eye could see. "So, how to cast illusions on something with no face, no eyes to see and no ears to hear?" Mukuro turned to see the thing standing behind him, seemingly unaware of the new surroundings. Mukuro smirked and rushed toward it, once again swinging at it when it was in range. This time his trident struck true and knocked the creature down. "Sorry, but I control this space," He told it, "you won't be doing any of your own tricks without my permission. "

The creature didn't respond vocally but sprouted several black tenticals from its back, lashing out at Mukuro but the deflected them easily. Mukuro hit the ground with the butt of his trident and tendrils of earth rose up around the creature and grabbed its limbs, tearing off its tentacles. Mukuro was about to attack it again when It slipped out of the grasp of Mukuro's tendrils. Sprouting more tentacles and stabbed two of them into Mukuro's chest, or so it seemed. Mukuro had dodged the attack but left an illusion of himself behind, allowing the creature to think it had won. He then created another illusion of himself, placing it behind the creature. "Over here," his illusion said. Mukuro repeated this process, each new illusion repeating the same phrase, "over here," while masking his own presence by making himself seem invisible. The creature looked around at the illusions, if it had a face Mukuro suspected it would be confused. He smiled as all of the illusions attacked, as they did, Mukuro made these illusions physical, so every hit landed was made real. They attacked from all sides until the creature became frustrated and extended a mass of tentacles, piercing into every illusion of Mukuro. As he did this, Mukuro rushed it, removing his veil of illusion just before the last blow. But the creature saw this coming and disappeared, as did Mukuro's illusion setting, returning him to the school's rooftop. He looked over and saw the creature's host still laying on the ground.

l**l

Ryohei pulled as hard as he could from Same's tentacles, as they pulled him closer and closer to his maw full of razor sharp teeth. Same pulled him in and said to him, "These arms are precious to you, are they not? Let's see how you react when I tear them off, one at a time." He then bit down on Ryohei's left shoulder. At that time Ryohey wrestled his right wrist from Same's tentacle and drove a hard punch to his eye. Same released Ryohei's shoulder as Reohei pulled his arm from Same's mouth and used it to drive a second punch to the side of Same's face, knocking a few of his shark teeth out .

Ryohei was bleeding quite a bit from that bite, he knew he'd have to finish this quickly. "Do you know what I heard about sharks?" He asked as he dodged around Same's attacks with his tentacles. "If you punch them in the nose, they back off. Let's see if that's true." He suddenly began running at Same, dodging the tentacles as he wound up a hard punch exclaiming, "Maximum Cannon!" as he struck Same hard, right on the nose. Same howled in pain as he immediately ran from the ring. "Seems like it was true," Ryohei said with a smirk.

l**l

The ends of Hibari's tonfas opened up and a pair of small flails extended from inside as he kept attacking. Sanda may be able to block Hibari's Tonfa, but the flails would fly around his defenses and strike him. And each time their weapons clashed, another wave of electricity ran through Hibari's body.

"How?" Sanda asked, "how are you still alive!" The constant barrage of flails was getting to him as his blocks were slower and slower.

"Because you're irritating me," Hibari replied.

"Shut up!" Sanda exclaimed as he thrust his lightning bolt toward him. Hibari ducked under the attack and swung at Sanda's gut with his tonfa. The attack was all he needed as Sanda stumbled from the force of the blow, trying to catch his breath. Hibari wasted no time in unleashing a barrage of attacks, all of wich striking hard on Sanda's face and body, ending it with an uppercut to his chin.

"This is impossible!" Sanda said, "I'm an Olympian. A god!"

"I told you," Hibari said as he raised his tonfa above his head, "I'll bite you to death." Bringing it down on Sanda's head and knocking him out.


End file.
